(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of work holders for the comminution of solid food material and their ready transfer to a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to cutting boards for food processing combined with a special receptacle for receiving and guiding the processed food.
2. Description of the Related Art
During food preparation, foodstuffs such as fruits, vegetables, meats and fish are often cut or chopped for use in preparing a meal. Typical cutting boards are a simple planar surface against which foodstuffs are held and a cutting tool (e.g., a butcher knife) is hand driven in a slicing or chopping manner. Although useful as a food holder and surface against which to drive a cutting tool, the simple flat surface of the typical cutting board has certain limitations.
Improvements in such cutting boards to alleviate their limitations or to increase their utility include designs and other features which allow the board to be more easily used over a receptacle, such as a kitchen sink, or to be constructed of materials that are more easily cleaned and less readily support the growth of micro organisms.
Another limitation of a simple flat surfaced cutting board is that the foodstuff can slip or spill off any edge of the board as it is processed. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a cutting board that is less susceptible to spillage, and has a simple and efficient means for removing the foodstuffs from the cutting board to a container as they are processed.
The invention is a work holder and guide for processing of foodstuffs. The invention has a cutting board, having a generally rectangular configuration. An aperture is formed through the top and bottom surfaces for receiving a funnel. A funnel is removably received into the aperture for receiving processed foodstuff. Preferably, a side rail is attached to at least two of the sides of the cutting board. Also, preferably at least two leg or foot assemblies are mounted to the bottom surface of the cutting board and disposed to support the cutting board above a flat surface.